


Encased

by an_ambivalent



Series: Oppressed By Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Yandere Oikawa, Yandere Oikawa Tooru, oikawa x reader - Freeform, yandere haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: "Let's be trapped in our world together."





	Encased

Purple mist shrouded the forest; it encased itself around the looming tall trees’ stem. The trees stood beside each other in a line as if they were guiding a traveler through a path towards a certain destination. On the bushes that were unshaven and overgrown beside the trees, countless, and countless of violet hydrangea flowers were in bloom.

 

A petite teen, that had become accustomed to this enthralling scenery walked along the path. No matter how many times she visited here, each time she felt more and more hypnotized by the scenery surrounding her.

 

Humming a melody, she began to skip through the path for what she could guess was probably for the 100th or so time - she could not recall. All she could recall were the directions to follow which led her to her desired destination.

 

Her head was turned upwards to observe the somewhat purplish tree leaves, as she skipped down the path, her steps matching up to the rhythm of her  humming.

 

Deeper, and deeper, lower, and lower the path went, leading her downhill in a spiral. As she went, her head still turned towards the hovering trees, her vision blurred, and dizziness occurred. However, unlike the first time she went down this path, she did not freak out. Now, this had became a normal occurrence to her and she felt as if she completely   _knew_ the path now.

 

However, she failed to noticed that the path that went downhill began on her left the last time she came here. Now, it began from her right.

 

The petite [h/c] female continued to skip, until the path ended in a cliff. However, because she was too indulged within her leaves gazing, she did not see the path end, she missed the step, and fell from the cliff.

 

Once again, no reaction escaped her as she fell. This situation was now a normal routine for her.

 

Lower, and lower, faster and faster she fell, the wind wiping her hair around her face, her expression stoic, and she continued to hum.

 

Moments later, her fall came to cease as she landed in the pistil of a giant flower, that softened her fall, and fully encased her in it.

 

The petals of the flower closed as if to trap her. However, it was not a problem or a prison.

 

She stood up.

 

Then, she put her hands on the petals and pushed them out to make the flower appear as if it was bloomed again.

 

She stepped out of the flower, and a giant tree, one of which branches or leaves were not visible loomed and stood before her.

 

Near the tree, laid a brunet with long ears. He wore a plain red cone hat, a full-sleeve green shirt that was cut unevenly on the right. His long pants and shoes were white, and his cape which ended near his back, was red.

 

His ears twitched as the sounds of gentle footsteps approaching him, rung in his ear.

 

He turned his head towards his visitor, a sweet smile filled with mocking innocence plastered upon his face.

 

“Hi Tooru,” [Name] said, her voice chirpy.

 

“Hello, [Name]. How was your day?” The brunet inquired, his eyes narrowing.

 

[Name]’s cheeks flustered slightly and like always, she answered him, describing each event of her normal routine in detail like he had requested.

 

Contently, Oikawa listened to what the [h/c] female said, as he began to hum. The melody of his humming was very similar to [Name]’s, only that his one held a more of a sullen symphony to it. As doing so, he began to indulge within his thoughts.

 

[Name]’s words became unclear to him as his thoughts surrounding the [h/c] female and her actions began to swarm within his mind. Everything began to become hazy until she was the only object in his line of sight.

 

His eyes slitted slightly and became focused on her.

 

He drank her in.

 

Her usual white, frill dress which gave her an appearance of a doll, was replaced by a high-waisted pleated skirt, and a black crop top. Some of the skin of her waist was visible. Her ballerina shoes were gone, and instead she was bare feet.

 

He watched her talk,  a small hue of pink dusting her cheeks. He read her lips to make sense of what she was saying, and he noticed that they seemed to be more puckered than usual today.  

 

He did not know what had caused this change, but he did know one thing: he loved it.

 

The juxtaposition in [Name]’s usual appearance which symbolised an innocent doll, to her present eccentric one was an unexpected and sudden change. He did not know what had caused this. However, he knew that it was not him, but whatever had occurred yesterday. After all, she had not visited him yesterday despite promising that she would everyday.

The thought of [Name] comprising her promise to Oikawa for someone clearly more important to her than he was, bothered him.

 

After all, he was a creature of status. He had isolated himself in order to provide her with a safe haven which was just for her. If he had willingly done so much for her, is it not fair that she returned the favour?  

 

Besides, one could do only wait for so long each day to indulge in the company of another until it becomes boring. A development had to occur at some point, no?

 

With such a thought in his mind, Oikawa allowed a grin to appear on his face.

 

His eyes narrowed towards [Name] as he pulled himself out of his swarming thoughts and returned to reality.

 

“So there’s this t-”

 

“[Name],” Oikawa interrupted, smiling with closed eyes, _innocent_ intentions written all over his face.

 

[Name]’s eyes widened when she was cut off but nonetheless, she replied.

 

“Y-Yes?” [Name] asked, stammering.

 

As soon as she did so, there was a shift in the air. Everything felt heavier: the air in the atmosphere seemed thin and felt suffocating. The temperature felt like it had become colder, and worst of all the aura around the brunet had darkened, which made [Name]’s stomach churn as if something awful was about to occur.

 

“Why did you not visit me yesterday?” Oikawa asked, opening his eyes, and furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“I beg your pardon?” She said.

 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed into glare and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
“You know I don’t like to repeat myself. Why did not visit me, _despite_ promising me that you would?” The male inquired, as he stood up.

 

Instead of answering him the way he wanted her to do so, [Name] did nothing except take a step back.

 

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about,” She replied, her eyes wide in surprise when she saw how tall Oikawa was when he stood fully to his height.

 

The brunet took a step forwards towards [Name], his lips twitching downwards into a frown.

 

“Why are you moving away from me? I’m _not_ going to hurt you… Not painfully at least,” He said, smirking at the end of his sentence.

 

A shiver went down [Name]’s spine, and she gave Oikawa an exaggerated smile.

 

“I-I h-have to g-go now. I will s-see you tomorrow!” She stammered, before she jolted towards the giant flower on which she had landed on, her only exist out of this realm.  
 

 

As she ran to the centre of the flower, its petals closed in around her like they always did before shooting her up towards the cliff she fell from.

 

However, this time they did not shoot her up. Instead, the flower petals stayed glued together.

 

The [h/c] female who was waiting to be thrown, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then, she walked towards the petals, put her hand on them, and tried to push them open.

 

However, they did not budge, and stayed still as if to prison her. This caused her to snap her head towards Oikawa who was watching her struggle uselessly, with a sick grin on his face.

 

“What’s going on?! Let me out!” She barked towards him, punching the inside of the flower with her fist.

 

“Why? So you can leave and never return to me? You’re so cold [Name],” Oikawa said, feigning hurt, and whipping an invisible tear from the corner of his eye.

 

“I--” [Name] began, however she was interrupted by Oikawa, who now had a manic expression on his face.

  
“You shouldn’t have broken your promise, [Name],” He began, smirking at her. “Because now, you are **encased** here, for me, **_forever._** ”


End file.
